Clara Oswald
Clara Oswald była towarzyszem Jedenastego Doktora i Dwunastego Doktora. Wcześniej znana była jako "niemożliwa" ze względu na ilość spotkań w linii czasowej Doktora oraz Clary, gdzie we dwóch widział, jak ona umiera. Pomimo zapewnienia ze strony medium Emmy Greyling i skaneru TARDIS, że Clara to tylko "zwyczajna dziewczyna", Doktor nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest to prawda i uznał ją "za jedyną zagadkę wartą rozwiązania". Będąc zwyczajną, nastoletnią ludzką dziewczyną z 21 wieku, Clara postanowiła wskoczyć w linię czasową Doktora w jego grobowcu na Trenzalore, aby odwrócić szkody, które zostały spowodowane w jego linii czasowej przez Wielką Inteligencję. Spowodowało to, że wichry czasu stworzyły milion kopii Clary, które zostały rozprzestrzenione po jego linii czasowej. Po wydarzeniach na Trenzalore, Clara została zwyczajną nauczycielką w szkole, chociaż wciąż podróżowała z Doktorem. Clara spotkała sekretne i dziesiąte wcielenie Doktora.([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Była przy nim, kiedy zregenerował się w Dwunastego Doktora i wciąż z nim podróżowała.([[Czas Doktora|TV:Czas Doktora]], ''Głęboki oddech'') Spotkała swojego kolegę z pracy, w którym również się zakochała ze wzajemnością - Danny'ego Pinka. Niestety, straciła go w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku samochodowego. Starała się go jednak przywrócić do życia, ale nie udało jej się pomimo wszelkich prób.([[Wnętrze Daleka|TV:Wnętrze Daleka]], ''Woźny'', ''Ciemna woda'', ''Śmierć w niebie'') Biografia Dzieciństwo Clara Oswald przyszła na świat 23 listopada 1986 roku([[Śmierć w niebie|TV:Śmierć w niebie]]) w Lancashire]([[Podróż do wnętrza TARDIS|TV:Podróż do wnętrza TARDIS]]), a dokładniej w Blackpool, Anglii.([[Robot z Sherwood|TV:Robot z Sherwood]]). Po raz pierwszy spotkała Jedenastego Doktora, kiedy jako dziecko przez przypadek kopnęła piłkę w jego głowę.([[Pierścienie Akhatenu|TV:Pierścienie Akhatenu]]). Uwielbiała chodzić do niedzielnej szkółki, gdzie uczyła ją "miła pani nauczycielka" w małej, kościelnej salce, gdzie pachniało dębem i były różne obrazki na ścianach.([[Into the Nowhere (proza)|PROZA:Into the Nowhere]]). Kilka lat później, Clara ponownie spotkała Jedenastego Doktora, który był smutny, ponieważ jej nie znalazł. Jednakże, żadne z nich nie zdało sobie sprawy z własnych tożsamości. Myślała, że idea istnienia "przeznaczenia" była obskurna. Jako dziecko, zawsze gubiła swoje rzeczy: jej "najlepszy ołówek", plecak szkolny, jej zabawki, czy jej mojo. Kiedykolwiek coś zgubiła, zawsze szła do cichego pomieszczenia i zamykała oczy,a następnie znajdowała to, co zgubiła. Raz poradziła Doktorowi, by tak poszukał swojej przyjaciółki nie wiedząc, że to właśnie o nią cały czas chodzi. Mama Clary, Ellie Oswald powiedziała dziewczynce, aby nie rozmawiała z obcymi. Pomimo tego ostrzeżenia, i tak rozmawiała z Doktorem.([[Dzwony Świętego Jana: Prequel|TV:Dzwony Świętego Jana: Prequel]]) Jej najgorszą obawą, jako dziecka było to, że się zgubi. Podczas Święta Bankowego odwiedzała z rodzicami plażę Blackpool, najgorsze koszmary stały się prawdą. Zgubiła się, jednak szybko została odnaleziona przez mamę. Ellie utuliła ją i powiedziała, że zawsze znajdzie swoją córkę, nieważne, co by się działo.([[Pierścienie Akhatenu|TV:Pierścienie Akhatenu]]) Clara była załamana po śmierci swojej Mamy 5 marca 2005 roku. Jej tata, Dave Oswald pocieszał ją podczas pogrzebu. Doktor patrzył na to tylko z daleka.([[Pierścienie Akhatenu|TV:Pierścienie Akhatenu]]) Zostanie nianią Clara pewnego razu przeszła koło grobu swojego 19-wiecznego ja, który trochę zarósł.([[Bałwany|TV:Bałwany]]) Chciała podróżować po świecie po skończeniu uniwersytetu. Zanim wyjechała, spędziła tydzień u znajomych w Chiswick, Londyn jako niania dla ich dzieci, Artiego i Angie Maitlandów. Pani Maitland umarła w tym tygodniu, a jak to Doktor wywnioskował, Clara czuła, że jest potrzebna im pomoc i opieka nad dziećmi. Spotkanie z Jedenastym Doktorem Clara miała bardzo znikomą wiedzę na temat Internetu. Kiedy próbowała się połączyć z Wi-Fi w domu Maitlandów, ułożyła sobie krótką grę słów, która mogłaby pomóc jej zapamiętać hasło do logowania - rycbar. Jej sposób na zapamiętanie brzmiał: Biegnij spryciarzu i pamiętaj mnie (Run you clever boy and remember me). Zadzwoniła na numer infolinii, który dostała od kobiety w sklepie, dodzwaniając się do Jedenastego Doktora w roku 1207. Chciał jej pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu, jednak Clara połączyła się z siecią Wi-Fi stworzoną przez Wielką Inteligencję, zbierając żniwa z ludzi. Łyżkogłowy, przyjmując wygląd postaci z Summer Fals, pochłonął dane Clary i załadował ją do chmury. Proces był niekompletny, kiedy Doktor odkrył, jak wygląda sytuacja. Dzięki temu był w stanie cofnąć jej dane i przywrócić ją z powrotem do świata żywych. Clara odkryła, że jej inteligencja została niesamowicie zwiększona przez to zdarzenie. thumb|left|Clara na motorze z [[Jedenasty Doktor|Jedenastym Doktorem]] Użyła swoich nowych zdolności, by włamać się do systemu Wielkiej Inteligencji używając pseudonimu Oswin. Odkryła, że ich lokacja to Shard, zanim została ponownie ściągnięta, tym razem z sukcesem. Doktor ściągnął ponownie całą chmurę, tym razem ze wszystkimi, przywracając Clarę raz jeszcze. Zaprosił ją do wspólnego podróżowania, a dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu, by przyszedł jutro i spróbował jeszcze raz zapytać ją o to.([[Dzwony Świętego Jana|TV:Dzwony Świętego Jana]]) Podróże z Jedenastym Doktorem Kiedy Doktor wrócił po nią, czekała z niecierpliwością na spotkanie z Doktorem i TARDIS. Wybiegła bardzo szybko, gdy tylko Doktor zapukał do drzwi. Kiedy Doktor spytał ją, gdzie chciałaby się udać, przez moment nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, jednak szybko zdecydowała się "na coś wspaniałego". Zabrał ją na Festiwal Oferowania. thumb|left|Clara opowiada [[Akhaten|Staremu Bogowi historię liścia jej Mamy, i o przyszłości, która nigdy nie nastąpiła.]]Gdy tam docierają, zwiedzą różnego rodzaju stoiska i oglądają festiwal. Kiedy Merry Gejelh, która została pocieszona przez Clarę i nakłoniona do zaśpiewania długiej piosenki zostaje porwana przez Mumię, Clara i Doktor ruszają na ratunek jej. W trakcie trwania ich misji, Clara została zmuszona, by oddać pierścionek swojej Mamy, który posiadał ogromną wartość sentymentalną. Ażeby pokonać Akhatena, musiała oddać jeszcze coś bardziej cennego: liścia, który spowodował, że jej rodzice się zeszli, "najważniejszy liść w całej historii ludzkiej". Po uratowaniu wszystkich na planecie, w podzięce odzyskała swój pierścionek. Po ich pierwszej wspólnej przygodzie, Doktor podrzucił ją z powrotem do domu w Londynie, który wydawał jej się trochę inny.([[Pierścienie Akhatenu|TV:Pierścienie Akhatenu]]) Na ich następną przygodę, Doktor zamiast wylądować w Las Vegas, jak planowali, wylądowali na Firebird, sowieckiej łodzi podwodnej w okolicach bieguna północnego w roku 1983. Kiedy Doktor zajął się ratowaniem tonącej łodzi podwodnej, TARDIS włączyła swój tryb bezpieczeństwa i zniknęła. thumb|left|[[Skaldak trzymający Clarę za głowę.]] Znaleźli Lodowego Wojownika, Wielkiego Marshalla, Skaldaka, który został przyniesiony na pokład łodzi. Doktor starał się namówić załogę, by była miła dla niego, jednakże Podporucznik Stepashin oszołomił Skaldaka. Doktor rozkazał załodze uwięzić Skaldaka. Clara została wysłana do niego, by z nim porozmawiać i przemówić mu do rozsądku za pomocą Doktora, niestety nieskutecznie. Skaldakowi udało się uciec i wziąć Clarę, jako zakładnika, grożąc, że wystrzeli pociski nuklearne. Za namową Clary oraz Doktora udało mu się wyperswadować ten pomysł z głowy. Skaldak został zabrany z powrotem przez Statek Lodowych Wojowników z powrotem do domu. Doktor przyznał się, że musiał włączyć system bezpieczeństwa i TARDIS znajduje się na biegunie południowym. Ku uciesze Clary, Doktor poprosił kapitana łodzi o podrzucenie ich tam.([[Zimna wojna|TV:Zimna wojna]]) thumb|right|Doktor i Clara w [[Dom Caliburn|domu Caliburn]]Doktor zabrał Clarę do domu Caliburn, gdzie mieszkał Alec Palmer, który wierzył, że jest nawiedzony przez "Duchy ze Studni" przez wiele lat. Nie mówiąc nic Clarze, wziął ją ze sobą tam, by porozmawiać z medium Emmą Grayling, by odkryć kim jest Clara. Doktor użył fotografii, by wyjaśnić, że ten duch to w rzeczywistości jest Hila Tacorien, podróżnik z przyszłości, który został zamknięty w miniaturowym wszechświecie uciekając przed Krzywym Mężczyzną. Doktor użył kryształu z Metebelis III, aby Emma mogła otworzyć portal do miniaturowego wszechświata. Gdy się tam znalazł, uratował Hildę, jednak sam został w tyle zamknięty. Clara pokłóciła się z interfejsem głosowym TARDIS, kiedy dziewczyna chciała uratować Doktora, a TARDIS martwiła się o siebie samą. Kiedy okazało się, że Hila jest daleką krewną Aleca i Emmy, Doktor zrozumiał, czym jest Krzywy Mężczyzna. Chciał spotkać się z inną istotą zamieszkującą ten dom. Od razu wszedł z Clarą do TARDIS i wrócili do miniaturowego świata po niego.([[Kryjówka|TV:Kryjówka]]) Doktor i Clara ustalili ze sobą umowę: będzie on odpierał ją co środę, a potem będą różnego rodzaju przygody. Niestety, nie mogłaby zostać w TARDIS na stałe, ponieważ ma też ziemskie obowiązki.([[Srebrny koszmar|TV:Srebrny koszmar]]) Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 nowej serii Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 9 nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie gatunku ludzkiego